loshfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jacknapier10
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Superman X page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 22:07, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Loonatics Unleashed Wiki Affiliation Hello, this is Randommixer the admin of the Loonatics Unleashed Wiki. In an attempt to gain a stronger community I was thinking of going to superhero related Kids’ WB Wikis to ask of Wiki affiliation. With Wiki affiliation, we advertise your Wiki on our front page and you can do the same. I normally offer this to administrators but they aren’t on this Wiki and you seem to be the acting head of the Wiki. Here is a summary Loonatics Unleashed: : Loonatics Unleashed takes place in 2772. During that time a meteor struck the fictional city-planet of Acmetropolis knocking it off of its original axis. However, rather than destroying the planet, the impact of the meteor sends out shockwaves that gives off supernatural cosmic energies that give some inhabitants superpowers while incapacitating others in its wake. A beautiful, mysterious and powerful woman called Zadavia (voiced by Candi Milo) calls upon six of the affected residents that live in Acmetropolis and forms a team of superheroes. She becomes their supervisor, dispatching them for the purpose of combating any and all threats to Acmetropolis and its citizens. The newly formed team is known as the Loonatics. These characters are the descendants of the classic Looney Tunes. I am eager to see what your community has to say to Wiki affiliation. You can contact me on my Talk Page or just add on to yours. Randommixer (talk) 22:25, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey, why did you undo my edit? Redirects look horrible on a wiki. I can tell your the only person that edits on this wiki. The wiki looks bad, but I can help you fix the wiki up. Mostly all the info blobs together, also there's quite a few editing blimps that can be fixed. Anyway, about redirects. Here's what I did. The Irma Ardeen page was renamed to Saturn Girl. So the link on the Cosmic Boy page, has Imra Ardeen as the main link then Saturn Girl. Here's the example: Imra Ardeen (redirect) Imra Ardeen (regular page) See? It's almost impossible to tell the difference. I love LOSH and would like to help edit the wiki, but I don't want my edit to be undone if they are correct. Thanks for listening. ~Aya~ Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:32, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 03:24, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks you very much. I will do my best to improve the site. Jacknapier10 (talk) 10:27, June 20, 2014 (UTC)